Gypsophila
by BOurLight
Summary: BaekHyun namja manis penyuka bunga Gypsophila yang harus tinggal sendirian di apartemen tanpa keluarga karena ia bertekad ingin hidup mandiri dan bekerja di toko bunga. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang pria datang dalam kehidupannya dan kehidupan BaekHyun mulai berubah drastis?


Gypsophila

.

.

.

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Sad, Romance.

YAOI x BL

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Setiap hari di pagi hari Baekhyun selalu berada di sini. Di sebuah toko bunga tempat ku bekerja, aku sudah mengetahui banyak bunga di toko ini. Bunga yang sangat aku sukai adalah bunga Gypsophila, semua orang menyebut nya Baby Breath.

Bunga ini bermakna dalam bagi semua orang, Bunga berwarna putih kecil mewakili perasaan tulus dan cinta sejati dalam suatu hubungan. Itu membuat ku teringat sesosok pria yang sangat aku benci.

"Hai Baekhyun, selamat pagi"

Ah itu Luhan, pemilik toko bunga ini sekaligus dia teman ku yang sudah mempekerjakan ku selama bertahun-tahun disini.

"Hai Luhan selamat pagi" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh ya, Apakah toko ini ramai baek?"

"Ne, tentu hari ini hari valentine dan banyak orang untuk membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya" Aku juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tersenyum mendengar cerita ku.

"Baek kau boleh mengambil salah satu bunga di toko ini, sekali-kali aku memberikan mu secara gratis jadi pilih lah bunga yang kau sukai dan berikan lah bunga itu pada kekasih mu~" Ucap Luhan dengan menepuk pundak ku dan tersenyum mengejek.

Baekhyun pun tertegun mendengar perkataan Luhan, "Yak aku kan belum punya kekasih Lu.. Semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu" aku mulai menundukkan kepala ku kebawah.

Luhan yang melihat perubahan pada Baekhyun langsung menyadarinya.

"Oh benarkah? Maafkan aku baek, aku kira kau sudah melupakan nya.. Maafkan aku" Luhan ingin memeluk Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun langsung menahan pundak Luhan dan

"Setiap aku ingin melupakan nya kenangan manis yang dia berikan padaku selalu muncul di ingatan ku, aku sangat membencinya Luhan tapi.. Aku hati ku seperti nya tidak bisa membencinya hiks.. hiks"

Baekhyun pun mulai ingin menangis dan Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu tanda nya kau masih mencintai nya Baek" Luhan masih memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus pundak Baekhyun, ia merasakan pundak nya basah mungkin Baekhyun sedang menangis.

 _* flashback *_

 _Hari ini adalah hari valentine dan seorang pria tingga dan tampan berkulit putih tengah mengendarai mobil sport miliknya ke sebuah toko bunga ingin membeli kan bunga untuk kekasihnya._

 _"aku ingin membeli bunga Gypsophila yang berwarna putih dan tolong di bungkus dengan indah"_

 _"baik tuan" seorang penjaga bunga mulai merangkai bunga dan membungkus nya dengan hati-hati._

 _"tuan ini pesanan anda sudah siap"_

 _"ini uangnya kembalian ambil saja, terima kasih" dan pria tersebut langsung pergi keluar dari toko bunga dan langsung pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mobil sport miliknya._

 _Sesosok namja manis tengah menunggu di meja makan karena malam ini ia sedang ada kencan dengan kekasihnya itu sebab nya ia berada di hotel mewah ini._

 _"ini sudah jam 8 malam? Tapi kenapa dia belum sampai? Huff"_

 _Di luar hotel ada sebuah mobil sport datang dan keluar lah pria tinggi dan tampan dari mobil dengan membawa sebuket bunga putih Gypsophila di tangannya dan masuk ke dalam hotel._

 _"Bekhyunie! Maafkan aku, aku terlambat"_

 _Namja manis itu pun menoleh karena ia mendengar suara yang memanggil nya dan ya, ia tau siapa itu "oh lihat, kau terlambat lagi oh sehun"_

 _"maafkan aku baek tadi aku mampir ke toko bunga dulu, dan ini bunga Gypsophila untuk mu, kau suka kan bunga putih Gypsophila?" Sehun memberikan bunga putih Gypsophila pada Baekhyun._

 _"Wahh Gypsophila!! Aku sangat menyukai nya ini sangat cantik Hunnie, terima kasih banyak" Karena bahagia Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan tiba-tiba untung saja mereka tidak terjatuh._

 _"Heum sama-sama sayang, aku mencintaimu~ happy valentine"_

 _"aku juga mencintaimu, happy valentine"_

 _Dan mereka pun berciuman mesra secara lembut dan saling bertukar kasih sayang di hari valentine._

 _"aku berharap cinta kami seperti bunga Gypsophila. Cinta abadi." Ucap Baekhyun di dalam hati._

 _Tapi sayang tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun. Sehun kekasihnya adalah pria yang tidak baik dan bermain di belakang Baekhyun._

 _Gypsophila_

 _Bakhyun hari ini ingin menemui Sehun di kantornya secara diam-diam, ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Sehun dengan memberikan sebuah bekal makan siang dan sebuket bunga Gypsophila untuk nya. Karena mereka berdua sangat menyukai bunga Gypsophila._

 _"Permisi apakah anda tuan Baekhyun?" salah satu staf kantor memanggilnya dan itu membuat langkah baekhyun terhenti._

 _"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya ku penasaran._

 _"apakah tuan kesini untuk menemui tuan Sehun? Jika iya, maaf tuan seperti tuan Sehun sedang kedatangan tamu seorang wanita di kantornya"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan salah satu staf Sehun, apakah ia berkata dengan jujur? Tapi siapa wanita itu?_

 _"Apa kau mengetahui siapa wanita itu? Namanya mungkin?"_

 _"maafkan saya tuan Baekhyun, saya tidak mengetahui nya"_

 _"baik nanti saya akan menemui nya di kantor, terima kasih"_

 _Dan staf tersebut menundukkan kepala nya memberi hormat pada Baekhyun._

 _Karena penasaran atas perkataan staf Sehun, Baekhyun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kantor Sehun. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Baekhyun berada di depan pintu kantor Sehun, tapi tubuh nya langsung gemetar dan membeku karena ia mendengar suara desahan wanita dari dalam ruangan. Baekhyun terkejut dan suara desahan tersebut terdengar jelas di telinganya jika wanita itu menyebut nama Sehun._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menerobos pintu ruang kantor Sehun dan untung saja pintu tersebut tidak di kunci._

 _Braakk!!_

 _Dan bagaikan pisau yang menusuk perut nya Baekhyun langsung terdiam melihat adegan di depannya. Ya, Sehun kekasih tengah bercinta dengan wanita lain tanpa memakai busana._

 _"Baek-baekhyunie!?" Sehun pun langsung menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di ruang kantornya dan ia langsung mendorong wanita itu menjauh._

 _"Baekhyun aku mohon ini salah paham okay, jalang itu yang sudah menggoda ku tolong percaya padaku hyunie"_

 _Sehun menunjuk kearah wanita tersebut yang sudah rapi memakai pakaian nya._

 _"Apa!!? Kau bilang aku yang menggoda mu? Cih, hey Oh Sehun kau lupa atau pura-pura amnesia!? Kau menyuruh ku untuk datang ke sini dan kau panggil aku jalang? Keparat! Aku ini kekasih mu brengsek, oh jadi kau yang yang bernama Baekhyun??"_

 _Wanita itu berputar-putar mengelilingi Baekhyun dan melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Dan ia ingin menyentuh rambut baekhyun tapi baekhyun langsung menepisnya._

 _"Jangan menyentuhku!!" wanita itu langsung tertawa_

 _"Hey baekhyun dengar baik-baik sebenarnya sehun itu tidak benar-benar menyukai dan mencintaimu! Kau sudah di bodohi hahhahhha"_

 _"brengsek kau Yerin!! Itu.. Itu tidak benar baekhyun, aku mohon jangan dengar perkataannya" Sehun langsung memegang tangan baekhyun dan berharap jika baekhyun mempercayai nya._

 _"tunggu baekhyun aku punya bukti jika sehun sebenar nya tidak mencintaimu, dia berbohong karena sehun merasa kasihan padamu, kamu mau dengar? Jika iya dengar ini baik-baik"_

 _Yerin langsung membuka tas nya dan mengambil ponsel dan ia mulai memutar sebuah audia ternyata itu benar itu suara Sehun._

 _(sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai baekhyun, aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dan aku juga kalah taruhan jadi aku di tantang untuk menjadi kekasih nya sampai batas itu berakhir--)_

 _"See? Kau dengarkan byun baekhyun?" wanita itu tersenyum senang melihat baekhyun seperti ini._

 _Baekhyun ia sudah menangis sekarang, dia sedang kacau dan hancur sekarang ternyata kekasihnya tidak benar-benar mencintai nya. Baekhyun bodoh, baekhyun bodoh!!_

 _"Ya, aku sudah mendengar nya semuanya. Sehun kau benar-benar brengsek dan keparat, bajingan!! Aku sungguh hiks hiks aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini hiks aku sangat membenci mu!! Oh sehun!!"_

 _Baekhyun pun langsung pergi berlari keluar dari ruangan kantor sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kondisi baekhyun benar-benar kacau sekarang._

 _Bekal dan sebuket bunga Gypsophila yang seharusnya untuk sehun terpaksa ia buang di tong sampah tapi bunga Gypsophila tidak akan pernah ia buang._

 _"Aku bersumpah aku sangat membenci mu oh sehun!"_

 _* flashback end *_

TBC.

Hapus atau Lanjut gak nih?

Jangan lupa untuk berkomentar buat Gypsophila~ See you di next chapter.

by.bourlight


End file.
